


Reunions

by pirategirljack



Series: Weekly Fic Project 2017 [14]
Category: 12 Monkeys (TV)
Genre: F/M, Requested, fluff to i guess?, jenncon, jennifer x deacon, kinda angsty, weekly fic project 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 16:31:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11444712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirategirljack/pseuds/pirategirljack
Summary: Deacon deals with what he did and then Jennifer comes back.





	Reunions

Deacon was pretty sure he’d never see Jennifer again, and tried to tell himself that was for the best. She’d been through a lot--too much of it because of him and his betrayal. He didn't think it was a betrayal at te time, but he also didn't think much at all at te time: he was in survival mode, something he should have been good at by now, after thirty years of surviving, but a lot had happened to him, too.

But no, that wasn't an excuse. He was better than writing off his own actions now--he was trying to be better. Because she'd wanted him to be and he wasn't when it counted, and the fact that he’d saved her from himself didn't make it better.

Maybe he was just like his dad.

And if he was, she wasn't safe around him anyway.

He took a swig off his latest bottle of hooch and stared down the hugeness of Titan from the roof. He’d thought that the Lab was big, and even after most of a year in his cell, he hadn't really gotten a chance to see the actual scope of the Witness’s--Olivia’s--stronghold. It dwarfed them.

But it had been three days since it appeared and they hadn't done anything. Not so much as a single masked lunatic sighted.

The fear was wearing off, sliding into watchful but bored--a dangerous place and maybe their plan--and he was thinking too much of Jennifer.

He missed her. He could be honest about that at least, now that he'd calmed down and had a chance to look at the last few days and weeks clearly.

Things were a lot quieter, a lot less bright without her. After she left, he went to her room and stood in the paradox-wreck and found Terry the Tortoise--the small one, with a new dent and scuff on his shell--chewing on one of her scorched sketches. One of him. Out of all the ones driven by her visions and her compulsions, all the ones not about him that had bothered him so much, here was one that wasn't a vision, wasn't the future, was just a sketch made from life, and it was good, and she hadn't shown it to him because he was being such a dick. 

That's when he felt really shitty, and that's when he decided, once and for all, that he would be good. He'd tried before, after he'd shot her and Hannah had almost taken his eye, and it lasted until Titan. He'd tried after, and it lasted until she sided with Cole and Cassie--who he now knew he should have sided with, too. And then he’d regressed, both times, except in the cell there was no one to suffer for it but him and his hallucinations, but at the Lab the one person he wanted to not hurt was the easiest to hurt.

It was weak and it was cruel and he regretted every second of it.

He took one last swig from the bottle and then tossed it at Titan. It was as good a thing as any to blame for all this, and it gave him a little space in his thoughts, not blaming himself. Space to think. Space to plan.

If he ever saw her again, he’d let her kill him and put them both out of her misery.

\--

A signal came through, somehow: “I know what to do.”

And then the light, the chair suddenly filled, and Jennifer bounded down from the chair and right into his arms and in reflex, Deacon hugged her as fiercely as she hugged him before he realized, again, an ongoing realization, that there wouldn't be any need for a reunion of he hadn't been such an asshole. 

Maybe he'd always been an asshole and he'd been fooling himself. But this was his chance to do something about it.

So he fell to his knees before her and pressed his gun into her hand and made it easy by holding both to his chest right over his heart. All in one move before he could look into her eyes and lose his nerve. Never let it be said that Deacon, King of the Scavs, lost his nerve ever.

“What? Deacon, no.”

“I deserve it. What I did to you, I deserve it.”

She scoffed, an actual scoff. “You deserve a lot of things but getting shot at point blank range isn't one of them! Especially not by me. Especially not now!”

“It's symmetry. Poetic, even. I killed you--the least I could do is let you kill me. It's easy, Jen. Just pull the trigger.” He put his finger over hers, making it easier still.

She snatched her hand away from him, gun and all. “I'm not killing anyone! I came back to see you!”

“Why? Why do you like me? No one ever likes me--not really. I'm not the sort people like.” He said it through tight teeth, tight jaw, right throat; a truth he didn't like thinking about.

“Look, Deacon, you promised me no one would lock me up and then you were the one who did and that is not okay, but it's also two years ago. Less for you, but two years for me. I’ve learned a lot. I've processed, talked it out, filled like a hundred journals and sketchbooks. I was mad for a long time--and then I missed you.”

He looked at her for a long, disbelieving stretch. “But why?”

“Because even when you were hurting me, you were kind to me. Sort of. You didn't electrocute me, you didn't shoot me or hit me, you're the one who sent me home. You could have been so much worse. I've--I've seen how much worse it could have been.” She moved her hand to tap her temple, but it was the hand with the gun still in it and he stood, finally, and took it back. It was not for her.

She reached up like her old self had and ran her fingertips down the line where there wasn't a scar after all, where Hannah had knifed him and he had healed, and he closed his eyes and took a shaky breath like he was being absolved of all his sins by a saint. 

“No one will ever hurt you again,” He said. “For whatever my word is worth anymore, I swear it. They'll have to go through me.”

“And that's why I like you.” That big smile that somehow brought light directly into his sheltered, dark heart. “You try. You're probably wrong, I mean, it's the apocalypse, everyone is always getting hurt, but you try. And also, you were right. You do have a purpose. And I know what it is.”

“What is the meaning of all this?” Jones finally yelled, storming into the room late after the unscheduled use of her machine. She pulled up sharp when she saw Jennifer. “Ms Goines.”

“I've got the clue, Jonesy, I've finally got a clue. To the Batcave, I've got the best news.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure what the news or the purpose is...I mostly wanted to write the reunion. But I think I've discovered a new story that needs writing!
> 
>  
> 
> Part of the Weekly Fic Project! I take requests, tho I can't write all of them--still, I'd love to hear what you guys want to see in the fandoms I write for!


End file.
